Flying Fox
by Candied Pear2183
Summary: A short story where Ryou takes Yami Bakura (Bakura), Marik and Yami Marik (Kek) on a flying fox! Yay! Rated T for swearing and nothing else Please enjoy!


**Flying Fox**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Two chocolate brown eyes darted around the grassed area excitedly, the sun was high in the sky with little clouds. Perfect! "Bakura! Come down!" the boy with puffy white hair called up to his pale spirit sitting on one of the trees giving him a birds eye view of the area, the teen huffed jumping to the ground and running pale fingers through unruly white hair. "Marik! Kek!" Ryou searched for the other two Egyptians curiously, they had promised to participate.

"You know I could've found them by now if you let me stay in the tree longer," Bakura scoffed placing his hands on his hips moodily. This by far wasn't his idea of fun, but his damned ex-host still had those fucking puppy dog eyes and no one said no to them. Maybe he should of tried those when he was out to get the puzzle. Yuugi probably had a chance of falling for them.

"Kura could you just help me look," Ryou pouted at the other pale male, they looked practically identical still. Plus when he was brought back for some reason he had remained in Ryou's form instead of his original form. His white hair was still more spiky with those two weird batwings even though it was just as soft, the only difference really between the milky skinned teens was that and Bakura had a centimetre or two on Ryou and his chocolate brown eyes held a bloody tinge to them. "There they are!" Ryou pointed excitedly as two tanned teens came out of hiding, the slightly shorter one was wearing a navy singlet tucked into black jeans with a black vest and his golden hair was braided showing off his heavy looking golden earrings. And the taller male out of the two had his hair all spiked up widely and his lilac eyes were dilated, he wore a black singlet with baggy beige jeans. With golden bands on his arms and his neck and the same looking Earrings as the smaller boy.

"Hey Ryou," the smaller one laughed awkwardly, "sorry we're late. We had troubles getting here."

"That ok Marik! Now before you put on the harnesses! Everyone give me your weapons!" you declared forcing the three ex-villains to give up all their weapons, they all moaned but after a moment's hesitation they caved in pulling out weapons from everywhere and anyway. Different knives, he was pretty sure Kek pulled a mace out of the wild spikes he called hair and Marik had nunchucks hidden on him somewhere and Bakura just seems filled to the rim with knives. He merely blinked as the pile kept growing he swore there were more weapons then there were places to hide them.

"I think I'm done," Marik shrugged turning out his pockets and shrugging.

"Me too," Bakura agreed.

"Kek?" Ryou turned to the spiky haired teen who shrugged and nodded slightly, "the one in your sock?" he huffed slightly pulling out another knife and throwing it on the pile, "other sock." He huffed again throwing out another knife, "bend over and shake your head."

"Is this really necessary?"

"Just do it," Ryou said simply and the other male shook his head letting about five or so more knives and weapons fall from his hair. "Much better! Now I have all your weapons! Time for harnesses.

They quickly got into harnesses or Ryou helped the three helpless villains put them on, "ok! Now up we go!"

"Up there," Marik looked up the shady looking tower, it looked like five year olds could of made it. No matter how much fun going on a flying fox was apparently to Ryou, was this tower really necessary.

"Don't be a baby blondie," Bakura scoffed.

"I am not a baby fluffy!" Marik snapped back, "I was just think maybe we could go on a lower one?"

"Just get on or I'm pouring all your shampoo down the drain," the spirit threatened.

"Fine!" Marik huffed going onto the latter first, plus he figured this way if he was first up he would be first down and also if he did fall he would land on Kura anyway.

"Coming Kek?" Ryou turned to the last teen who nodded slightly and slowly followed the other three up the ladder at a slower pace. He glanced around slightly as they reached the top platform, all they had to do was slid down the bottom. Simple. Nothing to it right?

"Marik! We didn't come up here to watch you complain its too Ra damned high!" Bakura snapped grabbing the other teens harness and setting it up on the flying fox before pushing him without warning.

"Ahhhh!" Marik screeched as he was pushed down the flying fox against his will, "Fluffy! I'm going to make you pay for this! Ryou push him for me!"

"Awe~ I didn't think you'd miss me that much Marik dearest~" Bakura chuckled, "can't stand to be away from me now can you~"

"Shut up Fluffy! keep dreaming!" Marik snapped but Bakura was too busy laughing like a maniac to care or notice as the other teen hit the ground and gave Ryou the thumbs up who giggled slightly seeing as his Yami had already set up to go down and he gave him a powerful shove.

"Host!" Bakura growled slightly being pushed before just cracking out laughing again, he could be pissed at his Yanushi afterwards.

Ryou smiled slightly as his Yami reached the ground before turning to Marik's Yami, "did you want to go next Kek?"

"Um, Na. Save the best for last right?" Kek laughed darkly, "you go first Creampuff."

"Are you sure," Ryou blinked, "you look pale slightly?"

"Are you accusing me of being a fraidy cat like my damned Hikari?" Kek scoffed.

"No, if you're sure then I'll go!" Ryou smiled sweetly and setting up his harness.

"Yeah whatever," Kek waved the other male off watching as the boy went down giggling like a silly girl before reaching the ground and waving up to him, Kek swallowed slightly glancing down and setting up his. Shit it was high.

"Come on Kek!" Ryou yelled up.

"Is big psycho scared!" Bakura teased.

"I am not! I like this height! That's all!" Kek snapped back moodily glancing down, but shit it was Ra damned high. His knuckles pale slightly around the rope as he forced his eyes closed and stepped off, accidentally letting of a scream from the surprise of suddenly having nothing under his feet.

"Put your arms up! It makes it more fun!" Ryou yelled up to him.

Mariku shook his head firmly before the rope jiggled slightly and he released letting off another deep scream and only causing the other two to laugh harder on the ground. Ok maybe he was a little freaked out by heights.

"Not exactly what I meant. But good job!" Ryou reassured, Kek pouted reaching the ground and sitting down moodily as Bakura and Marik started to crack up and make jokes at his expense. "It's ok Kek," Ryou reassured patting the other teen lovingly, he was shaking slightly, "not everyone's good with heights."

Kek smirked slightly ceasing his shaking, "your right Creampuff, it is alright." He shot up onto his feet and snatched out another knife he had been hiding and laughing evilly as he chased down his old Host and spirit of the ring. "Get back here you ass holes! Who's laughing now!"

"Still us!" Bakura yelled back running from the psycho spirit with a knife not really wishing to be its next victim.

"You won't be for much longer!" the Yami threatened laughing louder.

"Kek!" Ryou quickly chased after the other three, "I thought I took all your weapons!?" he pouted slightly as the yami continued to chase down the other two laughing madly. Well this wasn't really what he had been expecting. Next time he picked an outing it was going to be something without heights.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I don** **'** **t know? I had this idea a while ago about what if Kek (Yami Marik) was scared of heights and Ryou took them all on a flying fox thing and this is how it turned out? tell me if you liked it!**

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**

 **I do not own Yugioh or the characters!**


End file.
